nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 20
|return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = None |winner = "Hell.o" |pre = 19 |nex = 21 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y }} North Vision Song Contest 20, often referred to as NVSC 20, was the twentieth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The contest was hosted in Tirana, Albania after their victory in the nineteenth edition with Ronela Hajati and her song "A do si kjo". It was the first time that Albania hosted the contest. RTSH chose Arena Kombëtare in Tirana as the host venue for the edition while Alban Skënderaj, Alketa Vejsiu and Eneda Tarifa were selected as the presenters. Fifty-three countries participated in the edition with Hong Kong making their debut appearance as a special guest for the anniversary edition. Egypt and Serbia withdrew from the edition while Belarus, Croatia, FYR Macedonia, Ireland, Morocco and Portugal returned after their one-edition absence. The Czech Republic was crowned as the winner of the edition with the song "Hell.o" performed by Lenny. The song gathered a total of 462 points, 50 points ahead the runner-up, Estonia. The special guest, Hong Kong, finished on third place, while Latvia, Moldova and France completed the top 6 of the edition. Spain achieved the best result of the big 6 countries with the fourteenth place. Location }} Tirana is the capital and largest city of Albania. It is the administrative, cultural, economic, and industrial center of Albania. The population of the city proper at the 2015 census was 610,070 and the municipality of Tirana, created in 2015, has a total population of 800,986. It is the biggest metropolitan area in Albania, and the only one with a population of over 500.000. The city is host to many public institutions and public and private universities, and is the centre of the political, economic, and cultural life of the country. Tirana was founded as a city in 1614. An almost unimportant centre until the beginning of the twentieth century, Tirana was proclaimed capital of Albania in 1920. City Planning and Construction activity of Italian neighbors during the years 1930-s until capitulation of Fascism in 1943, provided to the city an axis and a look in the centre, which preserves its configuration even at the present days. The City centre and the Old Bazaar were destroyed during the communist regime, new arteries were opened and the central square, Skanderbeg Square, was expanded. Bidding phase Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 3 August 2016 at Rogner Hotel Tirana in Tirana. As the pre-qualification round would take place after the draw, the spot for the two PQR qualifiers were drawn first. The big 6 countries were then drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the thirty-eight countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The running order of the semi-finals and the final of the edition was by producers appointed by both the NBU and the host broadcaster RTSH. Sneak peeks and betting odds There were seven sneak peeks with seven to eight countries in each sneak peek. The countries were divided into the sneak peeks according to the order of the songs announcement with the songs that were announced first being in the first sneak peek. The broadcasters can post their result for each of the sneak peeks ranking the songs from first to last. The betting odds of the edition are based on the rankings in the sneak peeks. The average rank of each country represented the country's odds to win the contest. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final Country voting in both semi-finals (Hong Kong)}} The NBU decided that due to the twentieth edition being an anniversary edition, one NBU Associate Broadcaster would be invited to compete, in order to promote cultural and musical diversity in the competition. A final was held between applying associate members, from which the winning country assed onward to the grand final. Fifty-three countries participate in the edition. Six countries returned to the contest: Belarus, Croatia, Ireland, Macedonia, Morocco and Portugal returned to the contest after their one-edition absence. Three countries, however, announced their withdrawal from the contest. Egypt being no longer entitled to take part in the edition due to sanctions given by the NBU. Serbia announced their withdrawal citing financial difficulties and a forced participation in the Pre-Qualification Round as their reason, while Monaco stays withdrawn for another edition due to low interest. Returning artists Malou returned to the contest after previously representing Greece in the seventeenth edition. Jadranka Barjaktarović also returned after previously representing Montenegro in the sixteenth edition. Vava Voom, who represented Liechtenstein under the name Börni in the ninth edition, returned to represent the same country. Alice on the Roof returned to represent Luxembourg for the second time after doing so in the fifteenth edition. Kristína returned after previously representing Slovakia in the third and twelfth editions. Lauren Aquilina returned to represent the United Kingdom after competing in the eighth edition. Lanberry returned to represent Poland for second time after last competing in the seventeenth edition. Aura Dione, who represented Denmark in the third and seventh editions, returned to represent the country for the third time. Kerli returned as the Estonian entrant after representing them in the second edition. Results Associate Broadcasters Final Pre-qualification round Eight countries participated in the tenth pre-qualification round. The Faroe Islands and Lebanon qualifed to the semi-finals, while Finland, Greece, Israel, Malta, Montenegro and Russia were eliminated. Semi-final 1 Twenty countries participated in the first semi-final. Albania, Hong Kong, Kazakhstan and Sweden also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Twenty countries participated in the second semi-final. Germany, Hong Kong, Poland and Spain also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Twenty-seven countries participated in the final, with all fifty-three participating countries eligible to vote. Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the second semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Incidents Australian disqualification ABC announced their entrant without it being approved from the council. Therefore the country was disqualified from competing in the Associate Final. Azerbaijan vote rigging A journalist from La Repubblica went undercover in the Azeri delegation, and, during his time with the Azeris, recorded meetings of Azeri officials with all five Italian jurors in separate meetings. The video recordings show the Azeris urging each juror to rank Azerbaijan first, as well as Armenia last. An envelope was also handed over to all of the jurors. The meetings occurred two days before the show. No announcement by the NBU has been made afterwards. German entry Shortly before the opening ceremony, the german entry "Whole" by Anna Naklab was detected to be a cover song, originally performed by Aneta Sablik in 2014. Due to the organisation problems of a potential entry change and the low publicity, the entry was allowed to remain in the competition. Moldovan debts Broadcaster TRM has not been able to fund its expensive budget to the NBU and has delayed the payment of their debt to the NBU; putting the safety of Moldova in the contest at risk. The NBU granted Moldova to pay their debts at an extended deadline towards the twenty-first edition. Montenegrin entry change RTCG originally intended to take part with "Loto Devojka" performed by Goga Sekulić and Mc Despo. Shortly after the song was revealed, the entry was declared as a cover song, originally performed by Bulgarian artists DJ Stancho Shampiona and Andi, and therefore disqualified. For the official entry, another internal selection had been made. Spanish entry Several media reported that the chosen entry "Ojo por ojo" by Aneeka was invalid due to being a cover. This was later declared as false by the NBU. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU) are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : Broadcaster ERTU was no longer entitled to take part in the North Vision Song Contest #20 due to sanctions given by the NBU. * : TMC revealed to the NBU that they had no interest in returning to the competition yet. The broadcaster also stated that a future return is definitely not ruled out. * : On 19 July 2016, the Serbian broadcoaster RTS announced that they would withdraw from the edition, citing financial difficulties and a forced participation in the Pre-Qualification Round as their reason. However, the broadcaster also announced that they hoped to be back for the next edition. NBU non-members * : Nessma announced on 6 June 2016 that they had no interest in returning to the North Broadcasting Union and the competition after last participating in the sixteenth edition. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Che'Nelle # Johanna Eenma # Stefan Galea # Marko Kutlić # Manuela Oppikofer # Ulla Essendrop (presenter of the fifteenth edition) # Hindi Zahra (Moroccan representative in the eighteenth edition) # GJan (Lithuanian representative in the seventh and fourteenth edition) # Tzoulia Alexandratou # Goga Sekulić (Montenegrin representative in the fourteenth edition) # Yannick Bovy # Hella von Sinnen # Teo # Mirami (Ukrainian representatives in the nineteenth edition) # Danny Baldursson # Dalita # Karlyn (Dutch representative in the fourteenth edition) # Ivi Adamou (Cypriot representative in the nineteenth edition) Grace Chan Claudia Schanza Simona Poposka Valérie Damidot Vukašin Brajić (Bosnian representative in the thirteenth edition) Sylvia Erla (Icelandic representative in the nineteenth edition) Alvaro Soler (Spanish representative in the nineteenth edition) Sabrina Impacciatore Daniela Simbič Luina (Kazakh representative in the ninth edition) María del Amor Christian Wohlmuth & Dennis Middlebuck (Swiss and Moldovan Head of Delegations) Katy Rain Lenka Filipová Kristoffer Brun & Are Strandli Aleksandr Kokorin April Ivy Xatun Mária Čírová (Slovak representative in the fourth and thirteenth edition) Edis (Turkish representative in the thirteenth edition) Elena Gheorghe (Romanian representative in the second and ninth edition) Marija Naumova Annalisa (Sammarinese representative in the fifth and Italian representative in the eleventh edition) Nodar Revia Martin Fitch Poli Genova (Bulgarian representative in the second edition) Amy Deasismont Kasey Smith Besim Dina Cheek Elie Freifer Stefano Bensi Kokoro (Winner of the twelfth edition) Mollie King Tamás Kenderesi Kenza Farah (Algerian representative in the fifteenth edition) Notes # Che'Nelle presented the votes for the Rest of the World jury. External links * Forum Category:NVSC editions Category:NVSC 20